There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a person wanting to watch a media program such as a movie may utilize a video distribution service to access a digital copy of the movie through the service.
Such a user may want to watch a particular movie that has a duration that is too lengthy to conveniently fit into the schedule of the user. In order to watch the movie, the user could adjust his or her schedule to free up a long enough block of time within which the user can watch the entire movie. However, doing so may inconvenience and/or may not be preferred by the user.
Alternatively, the user could manually view the movie piecemeal, such as by manually pausing playback of the movie partway through the movie and manually resuming playback of the movie at a later time. However, such piecemeal viewing of the movie may diminish the experience of the user with the movie. For example, the manual pausing and resuming of playback of the movie may be inconvenient and/or unreliable. For instance, a media player device may stop tracking the position at which the movie was paused, and/or the user may forget the exact position at which the movie was paused.
Moreover, the user may get caught up in the emotion of the movie and allow the playback of the movie to continue longer than the user originally intended, which may lead to the user having sacrifice one or more other events on the user's schedule. In addition, even if the user manually pauses playback of the movie partway through the movie, when the user manually resumes playback of the movie at a later time, the content of the part of the movie that was previously viewed by the user may no longer be remembered or fresh in the mind of the user.